Wonderwall
by xScarletRose21x
Summary: What happens when two broken hearts mesh as one? Find out in this Dean Ambrose & Brie Bella story. I found the cover for this story on Tumblr. So credit goes to whoever made the picture.
1. Chapter 1

It was 5 AM Monday morning. Brianna had received a phone call from Stephanie. Her boss told her that she was going to be in a new storyline with Jon. Curious as to why they suddenly put her in a storyline she asked Steph what was up and Steph replied with "It's what's best for business. I'll see you in my office before Raw starts. " Ms. McMahon hung up the phone and left Brianna a bit confused. The chestnut haired beauty rolled out of bed and went over to her suitcase. She pulled out some clean clothes and laid them on her bed. Once she had her clothes picked out she headed down to the gym.

Still dressed in a tank top and shorts Brianna took the elevator down to the gym. She soon arrived on the floor where the gym was located, The metal elevator doors opened and she stepped out. Opening the glass door to the gym a small smile formed on her face as she walked inside. The better Bella looked around to see if anyone else was in the gym with her. Seeing that no one was there with her she let a soft sigh escape her lips as she went over to the treadmill. Brianna put her headphones in and turned on her music she then turned the treadmill on and began running on it for about forty-five minutes. Once she was done running on the treadmill she went over to the weights and started lifting them to help strengthen her upper body. After she finished lifting weights she went over to the yoga mats and started practicing her yoga finding her inner peace. Once she was done with her yoga she exited the gym. Being the sometimes airhead she was known to be, Brianna had forgotten to bring water with her so she went over to the drinking foutain and took a long sip of water. When she finished she got back into the elevator and headed back up to her room.

Arriving at her room Brianna walked inside and locked the door behind her. She went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water for the shower. Once the water was the way she liked it she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the hot shower letting the hot water sooth her sore achy muscles. She started washing her body and once she was finished with that she washed her long brown hair. Finishing her shower she turned off the water and stepped out wrapping the towel around her body. Brianna went back into the bed room and dried herself off and got dressed. Once she was dressed she went back into the bathroom and blow dried her hair and then brushed it. When her hair was all dried and brushed she threw it up into a ponytail and smiled.

Picking her clothes and other items up from the bathroom she walked back into her room and stuffed everything into her suitcase and zipped it up. Slipping on her sandles Brianna did one last look around the room making sure she didn't forget anything. She picked her phone up from the nightstand and put it in her pocket. She grabbed her suitcase and walked back down the hall to the elevator, she stepped inside the elevator and went down to the main lobby to check out.

"Good Morning, Did you enjoy your stay here at Red Lion Inn?" The front desk clerk asked her.

Brianna smiled and nodded her head as she returned her room key and exited the building heading out to the rental car she shared with her sister Nicole. On her way out to the parking lot a few fans stopped her and asked for a quick autograph and a picture. Brianna gladly took a picture with the four females and she sighed an autograph. Pleasing the fans by giving them pictures and autographs was something she truly enjoyed, after all she wouldn't be Brie Bella without her dedicated loyal fans.

Brianna arrived at the rental car and put her bag in the trunk.

"Gees it's about time you show up Brie, I've been waiting forever."

"Sorry Nicole, a few fans stopped me for a picture. And what kind of Bella Twin would I be if I didn't pose for a picture?" Nicole rolled her eyes and closed the trunk stepping into the driver's side of the car. Brianna got into the passenger seat of the car and fastened her seatbelt as Nicole left the hotel and headed towards the arena. The car ride to the arena was silent.

The two twins arrived at the arena. Brianna exited the car pulling her suitcase out and heading inside. She wasted little time getting inside. Once inside the arena Brianna headed to the locker room she shared with her sister. Arriving at their locker room she put her suitcase away and then headed to Stephanie's office.

Walking past a few of her co-workers Brianna smiled and waved at some of them. Reaching Steph's office she knocked on the door waiting for a 'Come in' once she got the okay to enter the office she smiled and walked in seeing Stephanie sitting behind the desk.

"Well good morning Brie, it's nice to see you. As soon as Jon gets here we can discuss what The Authority has in mind for the two of you." Brianna smiled and took a seat on the couch waiting for Jon to show up.

Jon woke up two hours late he was suppose to be at the arena an hour ago. He picked up his phone and saw that it was flashing 7:30. He hated his phone it was such a piece of garbage and it was complicated to use, at least for him anyways. He could text and call people but, when it came to setting an alarm, he always seemed to fuck it up. Rolling out of the bed he let a low groan escape his lips.

"Shit, looks like I only have time for a quick shower." He thought to himself as he shuffled over to his suitcase and pulled out a clean t shirt, a pair of red boxers, and some jeans. Jon made his way into the bathroom he turned on the hot water and stepped out of his boxers he then stepped into the shower and began to wash his body and hair.

Jon finished his shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He picked his boxers up from the bathroom floor and stuffed them into his suitcase. Drying off he threw the towel on the floor and got dressed. Once the former US Champ was dressed he put on some AXE and then grabbed his suitcase and phone exiting the room and heading to the arena.

As Jon was leaving the hotel he was mobbed by a few fans.

"Sorry guys, I don't have time for an autograph or picture." He walked past a few of the fans and got into his car. He started his car and drove out of the parking lot to the arena.

"Fuck, I'm gonna' get bitched at 'cause Steph is probably gonna' think I was out fuckin' around last night." He thought to himself as he pulled into the parking lot of the arena. Turning the car off he sighed and grabbed his suitcase from the trunk.

Jon walked into the arena and headed towards the Superstars lockeroom.

"Dude! There you are, you better get your ass to Steph's office now, she's pretty pissed bro." Joe told him as he dropped his suitcase off. Making his way to Steph's office Jon inhaled a deep breath and knocked on the door quickly exhaling the breath of air as he heard a 'Come in'. He opened the door and walked into Ms. McMahon's office.

"Well it's about time you showed up, Mr. Good. Brianna and I have been waiting for well over an hour." Steph spat out in an angry tone.

Jon rolled his eyes hearing Steph call him Mr. Good. He felt like he was back in high school again getting lectured by the principal, he always did seem to have a problem with authortiy.

"I'm sorry, I uh, overslept it won't happen again boss." He replied taking a seat next to Brie on the couch.

"Save your sorrys, I don't have time for them. Now that I have you both here, I'd like to discuss what my husband and I have in mind for the two of you. Paul and I were thinking that you two need to be in a storyline. Brie, everyone knows that you and Bryan are no longer engaged, which by the way, I'm sorry about. And Jon everyone knows about the little incident between you and Saraya, which I'm also sorry about, However, the WWE is a place where we strive to bring the best entertainment to our fans, with that being said the two of you will be in a romantic storyline. Jon, we want you to ask Brie out for drinks tonight and Brie you'll turn him down, this will go on for weeks Brie will turn you down and reject you over and over as it all plays out on Raw and Smackdown, Jon will grow an obsession with you and eventually kidnap you as he slowly slips into his Mox side. We want to slowly bring back that TV-14 rating, and we figured that two of the most popular stars here in the company can do that for us. After that we leave all creativity in the hands of you two. I trust that you won't let Paul and I down." Steph spoke as she stood up from behind her desk. "I'll be watching the two of you closely, don't screw this up. Now get out of my office."

Brianna got up from the couch and walked past Jon smiling at him softly as she exited Steph's office. Jon soon followed and caught Brie before she headed towards the catering area.

"So, tonight should be pretty interesting then." Jon stated as he stood in front of her blocking her off from the catering area for just a few moments.

"Excuse me, but, I would like to get something in my stomach before this little segment of ours happens. As for tonight I suppose it will be very interesting." The hippie stated as she pushed past him and got in line behind Summer. " I mean I don't know all that much about you and you don't know all that much about me. But, I guess tonight will help with that." She stated as she grabed a bottle of water and a muffin.

Jon had to admit she did have a point so when he said his next little comment to her he wanted to see how she'd react.

"Look Brie,I don't know what happened between you and Bryan but, if we're gonna' be working together, we need to be on the same page, the chemistry needs to be there, I don't want this to be so fake that the fans see right through it, Like your shitty reality show." He grabbed a bottle of water and a few chicken wings.

Brianna wanted to turn around and smack Jon right in the face for talking to her like a child, that was something she absolutely hated. Nicole did that to her all the time and it drove her crazy.

"First off, don't EVER speak to me like I'm a child again, I'm not stupid, I know exactly what we're suppose to do. I've been here for seven years now. And second, I'm not Eva Marie I know how to act and protray a story. I may not be, as perfect as you but, I know what I'm doing. And if my reality show is so shitty, Why do you watch it, Huh?" Brie stated in an annoyed huff as she walked towards a table near the back of the room.

Jon followed quite closely behind Brianna, with a smirk on his face. "Just so you know, I like fiesty women, so this should be a lot of fun for me." He replied as he sat down at the table.

Monday Night Raw

Brie was backstage chatting with Nattie and Naomi. The two of them were both worried about Brie's mental health after Bryan calling off their engagement and then having her twin sister turn on her at SummerSlam.

"How are you holding up, boo?" Naomi asked as she sat on the crate next to Brie.

"I'll be fine, its not the first time Nikki turned her back on me and its not the first time I've been heart broken." Brie replied as she moved some hair from her face.

"Nikki and Bryan shouldn't have done that to you Brie, You're such a sweet and caring person." Nattie stated.

"I know Nattie but, shit happens. Like I said, I'll be fine I'm a-" Before Brie could finish what she was saying she was interuppted by none other than Dean Ambrose.

"Well well well, look who it is, my favorite Bella. How are ya' holdin' up, toots? I know it can be rough when someone you love stabs you in the back." Dean stated as he stared at Brie.

Hearing Dean's voice behind her startled the young woman. She turned to face him with a look of disgust on her face.

"Can I help you, Ambrose?" She questioned now standing up from the crate she had been sitting on.

"Yeah, actually you can, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink with me tonight after the show. Maybe slip into a little 'Brie Mode'." He stated still looking at her as he ran his hand over his chest.

"I don't think so Dean. Besides, I'm going out with Nattie and Naomi, We're doing stuff for our shitty reality show, you wouldn't like it." Brie replied with a slight smirk as she started to walk off with the two girls.

Dean followed closely behind Brie and the other two women. He grabbed Brie by the shoulder and turned her to face him.

"No one turns down Dean Ambrose, C'mon Bella, it's just one drink." Dean was now standing in front of her towering over her.

As Dean towered over her a slight sense of fear came over Brie. When he inched closer to her and blocked off all routes to escape, the fear that had washed over her quickly turned into lust and a longing ache for him. The only time Brie had ever felt feelings this strong was when she was with Bryan, minus the fear portion, Bryan couldn't hurt a fly. Even so, those feelings took years to develop. With Dean, they seemed to hit her all at once. The scent of AXE filled her nose and made her week in the knees.

For a brief moment Brie lost herself in his icy blue hues. She imagined what it would be like to just get to know the guy behind Dean the man known as Jonathan. Shaking her head she snapped back into reality and realized the camera was still on herself and Dean. She moved a few strands of hair from her face and smiled before replying to him.

"Keep your filthy hands off me, Ambrose!" She stated as she brushed his left hand off her shoulder. "And for the record, it looks like I just did." Brie smiled once more as she walked off in the distance. The cameras panned back in on Dean who was talking to himself as they went to commercial break.

The rest of Raw flew by. Brie had a segment with her sister and Dean put on one hell of a main event match with Seth Rollins. After the show was over Joey Mercury, who was one of the producers, told Brie and Dean that Steph wanted to see the two of them in her office. Brie made her way to Steph's office with Dean hot on her heels.

"What do you think the boss wants?" Dean asked.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Brie replied as the two of them walked into Steph's office.

Steph's Office

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was?" Steph spat out as Brie and Jon walked into her office.

"That was us stickin' to the script, boss." Jon said as he took a seat on the couch.

Brianna stood by the door and sighed she knew exactly what Steph was talking about.

"Jon you were great, as usual you stuck to character but, as for you Brie that wasn't what we discussed earlier." Steph stated as she got up from her desk.

"I know, Steph, I'm sorry I just, I got caught up in the moment. Jon is just so, different I'll try-" Once again before Brie could finish speaking she was cut off by Stephanie.

"I don't want to see that look of lust and passion in your eyes again Brie. I get it, Jon's the bad boy, you're the innocent Bella who just had your heart broken, I've been there, but until the time comes for the two of you to take it into your own hands, stick to the script." Steph warned her as she exited her office.

"Well that was intense, it's nice to be praised." Jon stated with a smug smile.

"Oh, shut up!" Bri said before walking out of the office.

"Well someone has her panties in a twist. How about we go grab a bite to eat, maybe discuss our business and get to know each other better." Jon suggested as he followed Bri out of the office.

"You know what, that sounds like a good idea. Just no funny business, okay?" Bri stated with a soft smile.

"No promises, toots." Jon replied as the two of them walked out of the arena and to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon and Brianna left the arena and made their way to a little 50's diner that was down the street from where they were at.

"So, what kind of music are you into?" He asked as he stopped at a stop light.

"I like a lot of Classic Rock. Van Halen, AC/DC, Led Zepplin,Motley Crue, Def Leppard, Bon Jovi. I'm not really all that picky when it comes to music though. If it has a good beat and a good message, I dig it." She replied cracking the window a little bit.

"That's cool, Sounds like we like a lot of the same bands. Are you into Avenged Sevenfold or Five Finger Death Punch?" He asked as he drove through the stop light that had now turned green.

"Yeah, I like some of their stuff. Like I said, I'm not really all that picky. Can I ask you something?" She questioned now looking over at him.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Jon asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the diner. He shut the car off and looked over at Brianna. He admired her dark brown eyes, her chest nut brown hair, and her real beauty. He always found it sexy whenever a woman would embrace her natural beauty, and Bri did just that.

Brianna could feel his eyes on her. She was wondering exactly what he was thinking, Jon was very hard to read that was something she figured out rather quickly. Even though the young hippie had only known him for a shot amount of time, she felt like she had this connection with him, a strange spiritual and hopefully soon to be physical connection with him. Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts she turned her attention back to Jon.

"Nevermind, forget my question it's stupid and none of my business." She took off her seat belt and stepped out of the car.

Once Brianna was out of the car she stretched her arms and looked around. Jon soon followed her and went into the diner with her. Everyone there greeted the two of them with open arms.

"Dean! We're so happy to see you in here again, last time you had a few women with you." An older woman stated with a grin as she showed the two of them to a booth near the back.

Brianna sat down across the table from him.

"I take it you come here a lot?" She questioned as she picked up the menu and looked through it.

"I try to come to this place everytime I'm in town. It's been a few years since I've been here though. That older woman, Betty, she's always here. I came in here one night, pretty shitfaced. I think it was back during my Indy days or somethin' anyways, I had a few skanks with me. A blonde, a red head by the name of Reby Sky, and a brunette. It was late and I wanted a hamburger and this was the only joint open besides McDonald's, and I didn't want some processed shit, I wanted real meat. So, me and my entourage of skanks came here. Betty was as sweet as could be to me, and ever since then I've kinda just made this my go to spot." Jon said as he picked up his menu and looked through it.

Bri smiled at him and closed her menu. "So, I think I'll be getting the grilled chicken salad with a chocolate soda."

Jon looked over at her and chuckled. "A salad, really? I don't understand how you survive being a hippie and eating salad and all that shit. I'll be getting a bacon cheeseburger minus the onions some fries and a strawberry milkshake."

Bri let her dark brown hues lock on him as she shook her head.

"I do just fine. I don't cut meat totally out of my diet I just choose healthy options like free ranged chicken or organic things. I like my food to be fresh. You do know that all that stuff you ordered is bad for your health, right? I mean I'm not one to tell you how to live your life or whatever, I'm just saying there _might_ be certain people on this planet who want to see you hang around for awhile." Brianna was rambling that was something she had a tendency to do when she was nervous around people. Usually, whenever she met someone new she was shy and quiet but, around Jon she was outspoken and talkative, which was a bit unusual for her.

Jon flashed Bri that ever so smug smirk of his before replying to her. "Are you saying that you want to see me around more, Brianna?" He questioned as he leaned against the table and let his blue hues scan her up and down.

_"God, she's so beautiful."_ He thought to himself as he leaned back in the booth they were in.

Brianna wanted to kick herself for flirting with Jon. She had just gotten out of a relationship with Bryan and part of her felt guilty for even thinking that she and Jon could be an item. Sure, they were going to be one on national television but, Bri was longing for that love and passion in her life again. Snapping from her thoughts she let her dark brown orbs lock onto his blue ones before replying to him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Jon. I hardly know you." She smiled softly as Betty took their order.

After the two of them finished eating Jon went over to the jukebox that was near the back of the diner. He turned on a classic Elvis song "Love Me Tender" He knew exactly what he was doing as he shuffled over back to the table and stood in front of Bri.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as he held his left hand out to her.

Jon's weird behavior seemed to attract Brianna even more to him. He was a mystery and she was bound and determined to figure him out, even if it killed her. Looking up at him, another soft smile formed on her lips as she placed her petite right hand into his dry cracked hand and stood up from the table. "You may." She stated as they walked over towards the back of the diner hand in hand.

**~Brianna's POV~**

I can't believe I'm slow dancing with him. I feel so... guilty, but, at the same time it just feels right. There's something about Jon that I can't quite place my finger on, that attracts me to him. I'm not sure if it's his bad boy persona, his devilishly good looks, or his weird personality but, whatever it is, I'm hooked and I need more of this dangerous man they call Dean Ambrose.

As the two of them danced together the smile on Bri's face never left. Jon pulled Brianna closer to him his arms moved around her waist as he loved the feeling of having a woman back in his arms again.

**+Jon's POV+**

I stood in the middle of the diner with Brianna in my arms as the two of us danced. I don't know what the hell came over me. I asked her to dance with me not thinking she would accept the offer, I thought for sure she'd turn me down or slap me across the face but, she was different. Definitely different than Saraya. I pulled her closer to me my arms wrapped around her waist as we danced. Betty and a few of the other workers caught us dancing together and I smiled softly and gave them a thumbs up as I embraced Brianna's scent of Warm Vanilla perfume, it was making me weak in the knees. What's coming over me? I just got out of a relationship, I can't be falling this fast. I make women fall for me not the other way around.

"You see that, Bill that's what young love looks like. I have a good feeling about those kids. " Betty stated as she watched Jon and Bri dance together.

Bill, the cook for the little diner smiled at his wife as he wrapped his arms around her and slowly started to dance with her.

"I remember when we young like that. I think I even did the same thing that Dean did. I asked for your hand and we danced for awhile. Those two kids are gonna make it."

As the song on the jukebox ended Brianna looked up at Jon still smiling. "Thank you, for dinner and the dance it was very sweet of you."

Jon looked down at her and smiled. Which was a first because he never smiled.

"No problem, And I wouldn't really call it sweet but, yeah its no problem, it's the least I can I do since we'll be working together for awhile. I guess we should get out of here and go to the hotel and get some rest before, we go and tape Smackdown."

Brianna sighed and let her brown orbs lock on him. She didn't want this moment to end, she loved being in his arms and inhaling his scent, she loved his smile, she simply loved everything about this moment.

"That sounds like a good idea. Um, I don't really have anywhere to stay. Bryan kicked me out and I don't want to stay with my sister." She stated still looking up at Jon.

Seeing those big brown eyes look up at her Jon sighed and ran his hand through messy brown hair. "I don't normally do this but, uh, you can stay with me if you want."

Hearing Jon's offer Bri beamed from ear to ear. "I'll just stay for tonight and I promise tomorrow I'll be in my own room. I don't want to be a bother to you."

Jon shook his head. "Brianna, if it was a bother I wouldn't have offered. So, you're not a bother, toots. Besides, I'd love to have some company besides a bottle of Jack." A sly smirk formed on his face as the two of them left the diner.

**The Next Morning**

Briana woke up around 5A.M. She wasn't able to sleep her mind wouldn't shut down. She kept replaying what happened between her and Bryan in her head.

***Flashback***

"I can't do this anymore Bri, Maybe three years with you is enough." Bryan stated as he began throwing Bri's make up and other items into her suitcase.

"Would you please, stop throwing all my shit around. And what are you talking about Bryan?" Bri asked confused as she picked up the items he had thrown into her suitcase and placed them back on the end of the bed.

"I'm talking about you never being here for me and only thinking about yourself. I never get to see you anymore and when I do we have to film for Total Divas. I just, I can't do it anymore." He said throwing her stuff back into her bag.

Hearing Bryan's words Bri grew furious. How could he say she was never there? How could he say she never cared about him?

"How dare you, Bryan! You must have forgotten how I quit my dream job for you. If I didn't care about you I never would of done any of that. As for Total Divas, you could of said no, I didn't force any of this on you."

"I didn't ask you to quit your job Bri. You did that on your own. Did you even stop to think about how your idiotic choices affect me? Did you ever stop to think about me rather than yourself? No wonder Nicole turned on you at SummerSlam. I would of turned on you too. I would of turned my back on you a long time ago. "

Bryan's words lit a fire inside Brianna and they hit her hard. Without thinking Bri slapped him hard against the face. After slapping Bryan she stood there in shock.

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Bryan yelled. "The wedding is off, I don't EVER want to see you again, Give me back my ring too."

Bri took her engagement ring off and threw it at him. She zipped up her suitcase and left the room in tears.

***End Flashback***

Getting up from the couch she had tried to sleep on she sighed and went over to the coffee pot that was in the room and turned it on. While the coffee was brewing she went over to the front of the couch and pulled her hair back. Once her hair was out of her face she began to stretch and do her yoga.

Jon woke up around 5:45A.M. to the smell of coffee brewing he stretched his arms and placed his feet on the ground. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes as he groggily walked over to the coffee pot. He stopped dead in his tracks and smirked as he watched Bri do some weird yoga poses, she was very flexible, which was definitely something he thought could be useful if the two of them ever did hook up. She was in some position where both her hands and feet were flat on the floor. Her butt was in the air and Jon had to admit he was enjoying the view.

"Well, good morning, Brianna."

Hearing Jon's raspy voice Bri practically jumped out of her skin causing her to quickly stand up from her yoga position.

"You scared the piss out of me. How long have you been there?" She questioned as she felt her cheeks turn red.

"Not long, I'll admit I was enjoying the view though." He replied with a smirk as he went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup if coffee.

Bri walked over to the coffee pot and she too poured herself a cup of coffee. She added some French Vanilla creamer and some sugar and sat down across from Jon.

"So, how'd you sleep?" She asked sipping on her coffee.

"I slept pretty okay, I would have slept better if I had someone to cuddle with though. Yeah, I'll admit it. I'm a cuddler you better not tell anyone though, I have a reputation to uphold y'know. How about you, how'd you sleep darlin'?" Jon asked as he drank his coffee.

"I didn't sleep at all really. I had a lot on my mind. Don't worry your secret is save with me. I'm going to head down to the gym, Do you want to come with me?" She yawned a little and took another sip of her coffee.

Since Jon had missed his workout the day before he was feeling a little off so he decided to join her for a work out.

"Sure just let me throw a shirt on."

Brianna bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Jon walk away to put a shirt on. She saw a big scar that ran down his back she was curious as to how he received such a horrible looking scar.

Jon turned to face her as he put his shirt on. He caught Brianna biting down on her bottom lip as her dark brown hues were glued to him. Instead of putting his shirt on he tossed it onto the bed.

"You know Brianna, we can always have our own little work out." He said smirking over at her as he shuffled over to where she was standing. Jon inched closer to her still smirking as he whispered into her left ear. "I bet you're a screamer, aren't you Brianna."

Bri grew weak in the knees feeling his warm husky breath near her ear. Her body was instantly covered in goose bumps which caused the young hippie to shiver slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but, no words came out. A sudden dryness gripped the back of her throat she took another sip of her coffee and closed her eyes.

_"This has to be a dream. There's no way in hell that Jon is trying to seduce me. Of course, I have thought about it, but, who hasn't? Besides, he's Dean Ambrose why on earth would he want a woman like me?"_ She thought to herself as she opened her eyes and shook her head. Bri was finally able to speak although she was going to dread what she was about to say.

"Why me? What makes me different than all the others?" She questioned now turning to face him, boy what a mistake that was. As soon as the better Bella turned around she was face to face with his shirtless body and sweat pants that rode just a little too low. She bit her bottom lip again and shook her head.

"Fuck." She mumbled to herself.

Jon looked down at her and smirked.

"You're cute when you're sexually frustrated. And what makes you different than all the others? Well that's easy Brianna, you're real the others were fake. Besides, you and I have a lot in common, hell we even share a common enemy. Let's just say you keep me some what sane."

Bri smiled slightly at his compliment towards her. "Jon, as much as I would like to do this I just, I can't right now. I'm sorry, I just got out of my relationship with Bryan, and you and I, we hardly know each other, I just want to get to know you, the real you, not the-" Before Bri could finish rambling Jon's lips were crashing against hers. She didn't know how to react, she pulled away at first but, he suckered her back in and she kissed him back.

After a few minutes passed Jon broke the kiss and smirked at her. "You talk too much. And believe me when I say you won't be able to hide those feelings for me forever, Brianna. I see that look in your eyes you're falling for me, and you're falling hard."

As much as Bri hated to admit it to herself he was right. She was falling fast and hard for him. Her head was telling her it was wrong to be falling for Jon so fast but, her heart was telling her otherwise.

"Talking too much is a flaw of mine, especially when I get nervous. And don't be so sure Jon." Bri looked over at the clock and grew slightly panicked as it read 6:30A.M.

"Shit Jon, we're going to be late. Filming for Smackdown starts in about forty minutes." She set her coffee cup down and went over to her suitcase. She took off her shorts and put on a pair of jeans. Once she was dressed she zipped up her suitcase and looked over at Jon.

"Jonathan, hurry up! We're going to be late and I can't afford to get yelled at again."

Jon looked over at Bri and chuckled. "What did you call me?" He questioned now walking over to where she was standing. He towered over her not by much since she stood at 5'6" and he stood at 6' 4" but, it made him feel in control. He looked down at her and grabbed Brianna by the hair. He saw the fear in her eyes as he held her by the hair this made him smirk. "You're lucky I like you Brianna, I normally don't let **anyone** call me by my full name, It sounds so sweet and innocent coming from that pretty mouth of yours." Jon planted another kiss on her lips and then let go of Brianna's hair.

"Let's get a move on. I wouldn't want the perfect Brie Bella to be late." He smirked at her as the two of them left his hotel room and headed to the arena.

Today was definitely going to be a long day.

**Authors Note: I do not think Bryan acts the way I made him act towards Brie, I just needed someone to be the asshole and he fit the part. I'm also sorry for the wait and longer chapter. I feel like the story is better with more detail. I will also be skipping ahead about a month or so into the story when I write the next chapter as I'm eager to get to the whole kidnapping thing and what not. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my story. Reviews and favorites are always nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Smackdown***

Brie was backstage stretching for her match against Cameron, which in her eyes was going to be an easy victory since the girl barley knew how to wrestle. As Brie was stretching backstage a crew member approached her and told her that Stephanie wanted to see Brie and Dean in her office. She thanked the crew member and headed towards the male locker room to find Dean.

As she walked down the narrow hallway she ran into the last person she wanted to see, Bryan.

"Well look who it is, my ex fiance. What's got you in such a rush?" He questioned as he stood in front of her.

Seeing Bryan standing in front of her Brie sighed in an annoyed huff as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't have time for this Bryan, get out of my way."

"Oh, I'll get out of your way, just as soon as you tell me why you're hanging out with that lunatic Dean Ambrose."

"Last time I checked Bryan, you broke up with me. Which means I'm single and I can hang out with whoever I want." Brie pushed past him bumping his shoulder with hers.

"This isn't over Brie, I will find a way to destroy you and Ambrose!" Bryan yelled out.

Brie just rolled her eyes as she continued down the hallway she soon arrived at the male locker room she knocked on the door. As she stood there waiting for someone to answer she fixed her hair and her ring gear.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Brie Bella. What are you doing over here?" Dolph asked as he answered the door and checked her out.

Brie grew slightly disgusted with him. He and Nicole use to date back in the day so she found it not only disgusting but, very uncomfortable that Ziggler was trying to undress her with his eyes. She folded her arms across her chest and looked over his shoulder.

"Is Dean in there? I really need to talk to him."

Dolph chuckled and looked down at her.

"Now why on Earth would you want a lunatic like Ambrose, when you could have a Show Off like me." He smirked at her and moved closer to her.

Before Brie had the chance to reply to Dolph a hand appeared on his shoulder and this caused the young Bella to smirk.

"I suggest you back the hell off my girlfriend before I decide to rearrange that face of yours. Now why don't you run along and have a nice little tea party with your stunt double, R Ziggler." Dean stated as he pushed past Dolph.

Hearing Dean's words Brie stood in shock when he called her his girlfriend. What exactly did he mean, _his girlfriend?_ The two of them had only known each other for a month, that wasn't long enough to form a relationship, or was it? All these thoughts were confusing Brie.

"So, you wanted to see me darlin'?" Dean asked as he looked down at Brie who still had her arms crossed over her chest.

Snapping out of her thoughts Brie looked up at Dean and smiled as she unfolded her arms from across her chest.

"Oh yeah, um Steph wants to see us in her office." She replied as she smiled at him.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What does she want this time?"

***Steph's Office***

Dean and Brie knocked on the door to Stephaine's office she told them to come on in. The two of them walked into the office and sat down on the couch.

"You wanted to see us Steph?" Brie asked as she sat nervously on the couch.

Dean chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Brie. "Relax babe." He whispered in her ear as he smirked and looked over at Steph.

Feeling Dean's husky breath whisper into her ear definitely didn't help Brie relax. It only turned her on and made her crave his touch even more.

Stephanie turned around and smiled at Brie and Dean.

"The reason I called the two of you into my office is because we want to scrap the whole kidnapping thing, we've come to realize that it's over used. So, instead we're going to be teaming the two of you together for mixed tag action from here on out. The two of you will be feuding with Seth and Nikki. We have a feeling this is what the WWE Universe wants to see. We are still leaving all creative power up to the two of you. Infact, we want the two of you to cut a promo tonight on Seth and Nikki. Dean, do you still have that camera from when you were with The Shield?" Steph questioned looking over at him.

Dean looked at Steph and nodded his head. "Yeah boss I do, Do you want us to use that tonight?" He asked.

"Yes I do, and if the two of you could film in the basement like you did before that would be great." Stephanie replied looking over at him.

"Alright, we can do that boss. We won't let you down." Dean got up and left the office to go and find the camera.

"Brie, are you okay with this idea?" Steph asked her as she walked over and stood in front of her.

"Oh yes, I'm fine with the idea infact I love it. I just had a few other things on my mind. I'll be leaving now." Brie got up from the couch and exited the office.

"Oh, Brie one more thing, make sure you and Dean show affection towards each other we want the fans to think you guys fell in love rather quickly." Steph stated as she held the door open for Brie.

Brie nodded her head and exited her office. Dean was waiting for her around the corner.

"So, what did Steph say? Did you two have a little bonding time?" He teased as he nudged his elbow at her side.

"Don't make me hurt you, Ambrose. She just wants us to show affection towards each other and act like we're in love." Brie replied smiling at him.

"Ah, well I can do that. The question is, can you?" Dean asked as he pulled Brie closer to him.

Feeling her chest on his she swallowed slightly and looked up at him. "I can do it, infact it won't be acting at all." Brie smirked slightly and pecked Dean's lips.

As Brie pressed her lips against his Dean smirked and kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her feeling somewhat at ease. "You look sexy in that ring gear of yours. Maybe you can give me a little taste of Brie Mode soon." He smirked once more now whispering in her ear.

Bri was growing weak in the knees again. She gripped at his white wife beater and looked up at him with a smile. "Maybe if we win our match tonight we'll go celebrate. Until then, keep your pants on. We have a promo to shoot so, let's get to it, Jonathan."

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown. Michael Cole here along side JBL. We go now to Dean Ambrose who has a very special announcement for the WWE Universe." Cole stated into his headset as the camera panned up to the tron.

***Promo***

"Everyone likes to see me as the bad guy. I'm not a bad guy, I'm just living in a world full of bad people, People like Seth Rollins. Seth Rollins is a pathetic waste of space. That son of a bitch turned his back on me and then, oh then he had the balls to Curb Stomp my head into a pile of cinder blocks. Which was kinda cool. But, enough about the past. I have a very special person with me."

Dean pans the camera down to Brie and the fans begin to roar.

Brie looks at Dean and smiles as she holds on to the camera.

"I suppose you're all wondering what I'm doing with Dean Ambrose. Well that's an easy answer. You see, Dean he was here for me when my own flesh and blood turned her back on me and cost me the biggest match of my career against Stephanie McMahon at SummerSlam. I'm not one to live in the past but, if Nikki thinks I'm going to let this slide, she better think twice. Dean and I, we've been hanging out a lot lately and he's taught me a thing or two about revenge. That's why tonight, we're calling out Nikki & Seth for a tag team match. And if they, have the guts they'd accept our challenge."

Brie looks at Dean and grips him by the back of his hair. She smirks, and pulls him into a kiss. The fans begin to roar again and the camera shuts off.

"What the hell was that? That was disgusting, My mother watches this show! Why the hell did Brie Bella kiss that Lunatic?" JBL questioned into his headset.

***Seth/Nikki's Promo***

Seth came out to the ring with his Money In The Bank briefcase and entered the ring. Nikki's music hit and she didn't bother doing her entrance instead she just entered the ring and stood next to Seth.

"So Dean Ambrose still hasn't gotten over the fact that I turned my back on him and then Curb Stomped his face into a pile of cinder blocks, that's typical. Dean Ambrose brought this upon himself. I adapted while he perished. And now look at him he's stuck with a self centered hippie."

The fans started to boo Seth as he talked about Dean and Brie. Nikki took the mic from Seth and smirked.

"Don't you dare boo us for speaking the truth! Seth is right, Brie is a self centered hippie and Dean, well Dean is just a lunatic who belongs in a nut house! I guarantee you that he will use Brie just like Daniel Bryan did."

Dean and Brie were watching Seth and Nikki's promo backstage, the minute Nikki mentioned Bryan Brie's stomach turned. She had a feeling Nikki was going to bring up Bryan calling off the engagement.

"Hey, Brie everything okay?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_"Shit, he probably saw the face I just made."_ Brie thought to herself as she looked over at Dean.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just hope she doesn't bring up what happened between Bryan and I."

**Seth/Nikki promo**

"Let me tell you a little story about Brie Bella. As some of you may or may not know Brie and Daniel Bryan are no longer together. He called off their engagement because she's a self centered bitch who only cares about herself. I'm surprised Daniel didn't leave her sooner." Nikki said into the mic as the fans started to boo her.

Before Nikki could say anything else Brie came down to the ring extremely pissed off. She slid into the ring and Seth tried to hit her with his briefcase but she moved out of the way and slapped him really hard. While Nikki was still gloating Brie tackled her to the mat and began to throw punches.

"I told you never to talk about that!" Brie screamed as she pulled her sister by the hair.

"Get some help out here! Someone help Nikki!" JBL yelled into his headset.

Seth pulled Brie off of Nikki and he held her by the waist.

"Let go of me! Get your damn hands off me!" Brie screamed as she tried to elbow Seth in the face.

Dean stood backstage and watched as Brie had snapped and began to beat the hell out of everyone. He wasn't going to lie, he really liked this side of Brie. Once Seth put his hands on Brie, Dean grew angry and he too ran out to the ring and jumped into the middle of the chaos.

Dean hit Seth with a hard right hand causing him to let go of Brie. With Brie now free she went back to attacking Nikki as the fans began to cheer for Dean and Brie.

**Behold the king, the king of kings**

As The Authority's music filled the arena the fans began to boo.

"Enough! I've had enough of you Brie Bella." Stephanie yelled into the mic.

"You think you can just come out here and do what you please? It doesn't work that way, You and Ambrose have been a serious thorn in the side of The Authority. I'm sick of it. You all want to fight that bad, fine! We're going to have a mixed tag team match right now! Dean Ambrose and Brie Bella vs Mr. Money In The Bank, Seth Rollins, and Nikki Bella. Ref ring the bell."

The ref rang the bell and the match started off with Brie and Nikki. Brie locked up with Nikki and began talking trash. "I'm self centered, well at least I'm not a sellout." She pushed Nikki into the corner where Dean was and she smirked as she slapped Nikki across the face. Dean stood there and smirked. Brie charged at Nikki and hit her with a hard drop kick. She then picked Nikki up by the hair and slammed her face into the mat again.

"You like to cry and be the victim. I'll give you something to cry about, bitch!" Brie yelled at her as she bounced off the ropes and hit her sister with a running knee. She then went in for the three count but only got a two. The two twins went back and forth with each other until Nikki tagged in Seth.

Seth stood in front of Brie with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you leave Ambrose and get with a real man, Brie."

He said as he went to stroke her cheek she turned away and slapped him hard across the face before tagging in Dean.

Once Dean was in the ring the fans began to cheer and go absolutely insane for him.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Seth stay the hell away from my girlfriend!" Dean hit Seth with a hard right hand and then took him down to the mat he threw lefts and rights at him smirking.

"C'mon Seth, Fight like a man!" Dean yelled as he looked over at Brie who was smirking.

Nikki watched as her new lover got the hell beat out of him. She tried to get into the ring but Brie pulled her off the apron and hit her with some more punches. As Nikki laid on the ground Brie climbed to the turn buckle and yelled "Brie Mode" as she jumped from the top rope and hit her sister with a Missle Dropkick. This caused Dean to stop dead in tracks as he smirked at Brie. She was in the zone and he was loving it. Seth got up from the mat and leaned on the ropes

"Nikki, Get up Nikki!" Seth yelled. Before he had time to turn around Dean hit him with Dirty Deeds and got the three count.

"Here are your winners. Dean Ambrose and Brie Bella." Lillian said.

Brie slid into the ring and held Dean's arm up as she smiled at the fans and celebrated her win with Dean.

***Backstage***

Bri was still full of adrenaline which was a first for her.

"Brianna, you were fucking amazing out there." Jon said smirking at her as he handed her a bottle of water.

Bri took the bottle of water and opened it taking a huge sip before replying to Jon.

"Thanks Jon, you were pretty great yourself. Especially when Seth had a hold of me. I thought you were going to kill him."

"Yeah well if his Mommy hadn't come out to save him, I probably would have killed him. I don't like it when other men touch you." Jon moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He moved some of her brown hair from her neck and whispered in her ear.

"You're mine Brianna, and I'm not letting you go."

Bri turned around to face him. She smiled softly and looked into his icy blue hues. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere Jon." Just as Bri was about to close in on a kiss they were interrupted by Joe.

"Well ain't that a sight. I never thought I'd see the almighty Dean Ambrose whipped into shape and acting all lovey dovey."

Jon gave Joe a 'shut the fuck up' look as he let Bri go from his arms. "What's up brother?" He asked as he stole Bri's water and took a sip. Bri looked at him and pretended to be shocked.

"I'm having a little party at my place tonight. It's like a house warming party to celebrate me buying a new home and what not. You two should come." Joe stated as he looked at Jon and Bri.

"Who's all going to be there?" Bri asked a little nervous as she hoped Bryan and Saraya wouldn't be there.

"Um, everyone is coming. All the big Superstars and Divas. The only people who didn't get an invite were Saraya and Bryan. I couldn't find them so I decided not to invite them." He replied.

"That sounds great brother. We'll be there. We need a way to celebrate our victory anyways." Jon said as he looked over at Bri and smiled.

"Cool, I'll see you guys there in about an hour." Joe walked off and headed towards the locker room.

Bri looked over at Jon and smiled as she took back the bottle of water he stole and took another sip.

"Well it looks like we have a party to get ready for. Maybe you'll get to see Brie Mode after all." The smile she was wearing turned into a smirk as she moved some hair from her face.

Jon chuckled softly as he looked into her brown hues.

"That's what I'm hoping for. Let's go get changed and ready to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Jon and Bri took a quick shower and the two of them got ready for Joe's party. Brianna was dressed in a black tank top and a red plad mini skirt along with some matching heels. She was putting on her make up when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist causing her to jump slightly.

Jon let a soft chuckle escape his lips as he looked at the two of them in the mirror. "Someone's jumpy. Y'know you don't need to wear all that shit on your face. You're beautiful just the way you are Brianna." Jon turned Bri to face him he tucked his thumb and index finger under her chin her brown orbs were locked onto his blue ones. He kissed her deeply allowing his tongue to tangle with hers.

Brianna wasn't sure how to react at first, she still found it weird when Jon randomly kissed her. Her arms as if by instinct, wrapped around his neck. She kissed him back and let a soft moan escape her lips.

Jon let his hands roam down her body when his hands reached her hips he noticed Brianna flinch. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"What's wrong Brianna? Why can't I touch your hips?" He questioned wanting to know exactly what was going on with her.

As Jon broke the kiss the hippie looked up at him and sighed. She knew Jon wanted answers but, she was afraid that if she told him the reason why she had bruises on her hips he'd freak out and try and kill the person that did it to her. Not wanting to cause problems in the begining of their relationship, Bri sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Bryan, bruised them a few weeks ago when we got into an argument. He threw me into the coffee table and then up against the wall." She slowly slid her skirt down past her hips and showed Jon the bruise that Bryan had left on her. "They're still sensitive to touch, that's why I flinched when you tried to hold me by the hips. It was nothing you did." She pulled her skirt back up and sighed.

Jon looked down at her bruises and grew angry. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Brianna?" He questioned as he put on his t shirt and leather jacket.

"I didn't want you to get angry. I know you probably want to kill Bryan but, I don't want this to ruin our night. Let's go to that party and have a good time, afterall we still need to celebrate our win tonight." Bri smiled at him and kissed him softly.

Jon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm already angry Brianna. He had no right to do that to you. I mean yes, I've beaten up a few women in my time, back when I was in the indys and I abused drugs and alcohol but, I've changed and it pisses me off that he did that to you. He better hope I don't see him walking around backstage. I already destroyed him once back in our indy days and I'll do it again. Anyways, you're right let's go to this party and have some fun." He smirked and kissed her back as they left their hotel room and drove to Joe's house.

***Joe's House Party***

Jon and Bri arrived at the party and he wasn't lying when he said everyone was going to be there.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you could make it. C'mon out back we've got beer and food. Sorry, Bri I don't think I've got any hippie food." Joe stated with a chuckle.

Jon and Bri followed him out back. Jon instantly went over to the food while Bri went and grabbed a Mike's Hard Cherry lemonade. She and Jon went their separate ways for a little while to mingle with the other guest there. Bri ran into her sister Nicole and smiled.

"This is a nice place Joe has here, it's too bad he's all alone in this big house." Nicole said.

"Yeah it's a nice place and I'm sure he'll find someone to share it with soon. How's your neck doing? You fell pretty hard on it tonight." Bri stated as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'll be fine. How are your hips? Are they still bruised from that troll?" Nicole questioned as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah they're still bruised but, I'll be fine. I'm just glad I got away from him when I did 'cause God knows what would of happened if I didn't." She sighed and took another sip of her drink.

Nicole nodded her head and sipped on her drink more.

"So what's the deal with you and Jon? Are you two like together now?" Nicole questioned.

Bri looked at her sister and finished off her drink before replying to her.

"I'm not really sure. I mean we're working together and we have that romantic storyline going on so I guess we could be considered boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean earlier tonight, when I went to the locker room to talk to him Nick answerd the door, and you know how he tries to work his charm on like every girl, well he tried to do it to me and I didn't buy it but, right as I was getting ready to slap him Jon showed up and told him to back off _**his girlfriend**_ so he referred to me as his girlfriend which was kind of weird but, I liked it. Jon seems like a great guy, I know we've only known each other for a month but, I just, I don't know, I feel this weird connection with him."

Nicole sighed and finished off her drink.

"Just be careful. He seems like the dangerous type and I don't want you to get hurt again. Have you told him the reason why you and Bryan split?" She questioned.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl I can handle myself but, I promise I'll be careful. No, I haven't told him about Bryan yet and he hasn't told me about Saraya yet either."

"Well just be careful and be honest with him. I'm going to go have some fun though so I'll see you later."

Nicole walked off and went over to Nattie and Eva Marie and began to chit chat with them.

"So brother, what's the deal with you and Bri?" Joe asked as he sipped on his beer.

Jon sighed and took a sip of his beer.

"I don't know man. She's different. She has this hippie thing going for her which oddly attracts me to her more. She's been through a lot of shit I mean she hasn't told me exactly what she's been through but, I can see it in her eyes when I look at her that she's hiding this secret. Like, earlier before we came here, don't even judge me for this, but we were getting ready and I was kissing her well I went to hold her by the hips and she flinched, so I asked her what was wrong and she said she had bruises from that goatfaced troll." He took another sip of his beer and ran his fingers through his hair.

Joe looked at Jon and sighed.

"Are you serious? That fucker hit her!?"

Jon shook his head and finished his beer.

"Nah, he threw her into a fuckin' coffee table and then slammed her against the wall. The bruises are fuckin' huge. He better hope I don't ever see him otherwise I'll kill 'em." He walked over to the cooler and grabbed another beer.

"Let's quit talking about that little shit. Anyways, are you and Bri like together now?" Joe questioned.

"I guess we could be. I mean she seems to keep me somewhat sane. You saw the way I was around her earlier." Jon replied.

Joe chuckled softly and looked at him.

"Yeah, she's got you wrapped around her little finger and y'all have only known each other for a month but, if she makes you happy and treats you better than Saraya did, I say go for it. You deserve to be happy just like the rest of us bro. But, you're only going to get that happiness if you're honest with her. Go find her tell her how you really feel. I know you can't be without her. You need her just as much as she needs you."

Jon finished off his second beer and nodded at Joe.

"You're right man. I'm gonna' go find her, I'll see you later."

Brianna was sitting inside on the couch with a wine cooler in her hand. She had to get away from the party and all the people. Everyone seemed to know not only about the shit that happened between herself and Bryan but, also now about her and Jon. She knew she shouldn't have told Nicole that she and Jon were so close. The young hippie took a sip of her wine cooler and sighed. She didn't even want to go into full 'Brie Mode' tonight, all she wanted was to talk and be held by Jon. She needed to get her mind off of everything. She got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"Lookin' for someone, toots?" A voice in the dark startled her.

Bri looked for a light switch and turned on the light and saw Nick standing in the kitchen.

"God, can't you just leave me alone Nick? I don't want anything to do with you. I have a boyfriend."

"That lunatic, ha! He can't love you like I can Bri. I bet I can make you scream like the bitch you are." Nick stated as he moved closer to her.

"Ew, Get the hell away from me!" Bri pushed him away from her.

"I'm sorry Bri but, I can't do that. You see I have this little crush on you and it's not gonna go away unless you have sex with me." Nick said now pinning her into a corner of the kitchen. He grabbed her by her waist and she flinched again like she had earlier.

Bri slapped him across the face and slipped from his grasp and ran out the backdoor in search for Jon.

"Jon, are you out here?" She called out looking through the crowd of people as she tried to find him.

Nick was hot on her tail he quickly caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist again this time he slammed her against the side of the house.

"Listen you little bitch, you're going to give me what I want whether you want to or not. Your little lunatic boyfriend isn't going to save you. I'm gonna take what's mine just like I did with your sister."

Nick managed to get Bri's skirt off and he smirked as he enjoyed seeing her struggle.

Bri had tears streaming down her face as she closed her eyes and began yelling out for Jon.

"Jon, Jon! Help me!" Bri yelled out as loud as she could hoping he would hear her.

Jon stood near the food table he was eating a cheese burger when he heard Bri yell for him. Apparently he wasn't the only one who heard it because there was a crowd of people forming near the side of the house.

He pushed past all the people and saw that Nick was once again trying to move in on Brianna. He grabbed Nick by the shirt and threw him to concrete rather hard.

"I warned you once not to fuck with my girlfriend, you're a deadman now."

Jon threw a couple of punches at Nick's face the first one broke his nose. Which made Jon smile. The second punch gave Nick a black eye while the third one busted his lip open causing the blood to drip into his mouth. Seeing Nick covered in blood made Jon happy.

"You think you can get whatever you want from, Bri just 'cause she's beautiful? You think you can move in on my girl? I don't think so you piece of shit!"

Jon picked Nick up by the shirt and drug him over to the pool. Once they were at the pool Jon threw Nick into the water and was getting ready to jump in after him when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Joe asked as he tried to calm Jon down.

"That son of a bitch was trying to rape Bri and I'm not letting him go without a fight."

Jon brushed Joe's shoulder from his hand he then took off his leather jacket and t shirt and jumped into the pool after Nick.

Bri stood in shock as she picked her skirt up from the ground and put it back on.

She saw the crowd of Superstars and Diva's gather near the pool they were all watching as Jon beat the living hell out of Nick. Jon was getting ready to drown the poor bastard when Bri jumped into the pool after him.

"Jon stop it! You're gonna kill him! C'mon let's get out of here." Bri pushed him by his chest into the side of the pool the two of them exited the pool and headed back inside to the kitchen.

"Brianna, what the hell!? You called for my help and I came to help you and then-" Before Jon could finish speaking Brianna's lips were crashing against his. She pushed him up against the wall and kissed him deeply.

Jon's arm gently wrapped around her and he kissed her back letting a low growl escape his lips.

Bri soon broke the kiss and looked up into his blue hues and smirked.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me from that creep." She said now leaning against his chest.

"No need to thank me doll, I couldn't let Nick touch you." Jon pecked her lips softly.

"C'mon let's see if we can find a spare bedroom I need a pair of dry clothes and a place to crash." Jon stated as the two of them were dripping wet.

Bri took Jon's hand and they went upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms.

Jon kicked off his shoes and slid his pants off as Bri watched biting her lower lip.

"Y'know one of these days you're gonna watch me undress and that entire bottom lip of yours is gonna be gone."

Jon looked through the dresser and found two of Joe's old t shirts he tossed one to Bri and smiled.

"It might be a little big on you but at least it's dry." Jon stated as he threw on one of the dry shirts.

Brianna took off her heels and skirt followed by her tank top, she put on the dry shirt and sighed as she walked over to the bed and laid down. Jon soon followed her and she smiled.

"So, there's uh, something I need to talk to you about." She stated as she looked into his blue hues.

Jon moved closer to her and moved some hair from her face smiling softly at her.

"What is it babe?"

Bri sighed and closed her eyes before speaking to him. "The reason Bryan and I broke up was because he um, he uh." She started to feel the tears form in her eyes and she swallowed hard and opened her brown hues to look at him. "He abused me. Not only physically but, emotionally as well. Every day I'd come home and he'd tell me how stupid I was or how I couldn't wrestle and I should just be out working the streets. He'd beat me until he'd pass out." A few tears fell from her eyes as she moved closer to Jon.

Jon didn't know how to act. He didn't like it when women cried he was never good with that sorta thing. What he really wanted to do was beat the living hell out of Bryan. After laying there for a few moments he rubbed her back and looked down at her. "Brianna, look at me. You're not a slut and I can promise you that I will never ever hurt you. And I appreciate you being so honest with me." He wiped a few tears from her eyes and kissed her lips softly. "Stop crying, you're safe now."

Bri stopped crying and laid her head on Jon's chest. She knew that she was one hundred percent safe with him now and nothing and no one could hurt her ever again.

***Jon's POV***

_Laying in bed with Brianna I held her close to me. I can tell she was upset and sad. She had been through so much and all I wanted to do was protect her and shield her from everything that was bad. She at least deserves that and she deserves to experience love, real love and not forced love. God, what the hell is wrong with me? I've never let any woman have this type of affect on me. I'm usually the asshole who just hits it and quits it within the first week but, Brianna, she's different. She's cast some type of spell or somethin' on me._

_I know if I want this work, which I really do I'm going to have to be honest with her and tell her why I left Saraya. I'm sure she'll understand._

Jon snapped from his thoughts and stroked Brianna's left cheek.

"Since you were uh, honest with me. I have to be the same way with you. Just understand, I'm normally not like this." He sighed and kept eye contact with her and moved some hair from his face.

"Saraya and I broke up because she was cheating on me. And not just with one guy she cheated on me with two. The first one was Nick and the second one was with Randy which is why I can't stand him inside or outside the ring." He sighed once more.

Brianna listened to everything Jon said and she couldn't believe that Saraya had the nerve to do that to him. No wonder he was so nervous to jump into a relationship.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Jon, You really don't deserve that." She stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I promise you I will never hurt you or do anything like that to you."

Bri got up from the bed she went over to her purse and took out her phone. She opened up her music library and turned on the song "Wonderwall" by Oasis.

She crawled back into bed and laid her phone on the nightstand next to them.

"I use to listen to this song and wonder what it would be like to find that Wonderwall and now I've found it. You're my Wonderwall, Jon."

Jon couldn't help but smile at Bri's words. She was being so lovey dovey which was usually something he hated but, when it came from Brianna he seemed to love it. Jon grabbed her hand and pulled the two of them up from the bed.

"Dance with me, Brianna."

The two of them stood in the middle of the room and danced in each others arms.

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding.**

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.**

**There are many things that I would,**

**Like to say to you.**

**But I don't know how.**

**Because maybe,**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me.**

**And after all.**

**You're my wonderwall.**

**Author's Note: Once again I don't think Bryan is the way I made him and I don't think Saraya is the way I made her. I just needed more bad guys for the story. I hope you all are enjoying this.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was 6A.M. on a Saturday morning and Brianna was just waking up for the day. She and Jon had a few days off which was nice since the two of them never really had time to get to know each other. Sure, they were in a storyline together and they got to work together every night but, it wasn't the same as getting to know the real person, the man behind Dean Ambrose.

Bri rolled over in bed and let her brown hues scan Jon up and down. He was so cute and peaceful when he was sleeping. She moved a few pieces of curly brown hair from his face and smiled as he twitched slightly from her touch. She kissed the top of his forehead and slipped from his vice like grip he had on her. Bri found it cute that he held her so tightly.

Bri rolled over and went to get out of bed when Jon's strong arms pulled her back into his chest.

"Where do you think you're going, Brianna?" Jon asked still half asleep.

"To make you breakfast. I have a big day planned for us." Bri stated as she slipped from his arms again.

Jon picked up his phone and looked at the time. He saw it was 6A.M. and he rolled his eyes.

"Brianna, its six o' clock in the morning come back to bed. I don't need breakfast. I need more sleep and I can't sleep without my little hippie by my side."

Bri sighed softly and got back into bed with him. "Fine, we can get some more sleep but, I do have stuff planned for us today. Infact, I have a big surprise for you today." She stated as she laid back down and rested her head on his chest.

Jon looked at her with curious eyes as he brushed some of her chesnut hair from her face. "Oh, and just what do you have planned for us Brianna?"

Bri looked up at Jon and smiled. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" She pecks his lips softly and lays back down on his chest.

The two of them fell back asleep until Bri's phone woke them up with an annoying buzzing. She looked at the screen and saw Nicole was calling.

"Ugh, it's Nicole." She stated rubbing her eyes as she answered the phone sleepily.

***Phone Convo***

"Hello?"

"Finally! Gees Bri, I've been trying to call you all day."

"Sorry Nicole, I slept in. You know since I have the next few days off."

"That must be nice, Anyways, I just called to tell you that your little hippie picnic is set up in the mountains just liked you asked."

"Oh, thanks Nicole, I owe you big time for getting that set up for me. I promise I'll buy you a new pair of heels when I get back."

"Yeah, you better. Anyways, I have to go. Mom is meeting me for lunch."

"Bye."

***End Phone Convo***

Brianna hung up her phone and walked back over to her side of the bed she dug through her suitcase and pulled out an 'Unstable' tank top, a pair of black lace panties with a matching bra, and a pair of jeans. She tossed them onto the end of the bed and smiled.

"So, I'm going to go take a shower. You better be up and dressed by the time I get out mister."

She walked over to Jon and kissed him softly.

Jon chuckled softly and kissed her back.

"Alright, miss bossy."

Brianna went into the bathroom and started the shower. She stripped from her pjs and stepped into the hot shower.

Forty-Five minutes later Brianna stepped out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom. Jon was still in bed so Brianna walked over to Jon's side of the bed and kissed his cheek.

"Get up right now, or you're going to be in big trouble." She stated as she picked up her clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Big trouble huh? I like being in trouble." Jon stated with his ever so charming smirk.

Brianna finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom and smiled at him.

Jon got out of bed and walked over to Bri and kissed her lips softly. "I see you're

wearing my shirt, it looks good on you." He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a clean t shirt. He threw it on and picked his jeans up from the floor.

As Jon put his clothes on Brianna bit down on her bottom lip and watched him get dressed. It seemed like the more time she spent with Jon the more sexually frustrated she got with him.

Jon turned and faced her with a smirk on his face. "My dear sweet Brianna, you're so sexually frustrated. I can see it in those brown hues of yours. You want to jump my bones."

By this time Jon was near Brianna's ear he was whispering with his husky warm breath. He licked down the side of her neck and smirked. "You'll just have to wait a little longer Brianna, I promise you I'm worth the wait." He smirked and kissed her lips softly he quickly pulled away and slipped his shoes on staring at her.

Bri was in a state of 'Awe' with Jon's actions. She had no idea how to react or what to say. She slipped her shoes on and smiled as she pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

"So, let's get to that surprise."

It was a hot sunny day out in Vegas. Bri and Jon were taking a hike up to the mountains where Bri had a surprise set up for the two of them.

"Brianna, how much longer do we have to walk out here?" Jon asked as he took a sip of his water.

"Not much longer, Jon in fact we're almost there."

The two of the arrived at the top of a cliff where they were able to see the view of the desert. There was a picnic set up for the two of them near the end of the cliff.

"So let me get this straight, you brought me out to the desert so we could have a picnic?" Jon asked as he took a seat on the blanket.

Bri sat down next to him and smiled. "Yeah, I mean you said you like the desert and that it's a great place to clear your head so I thought it would be great if the two of us just spent time together."

Jon looked at her and smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's perfect, Brianna. I'm glad you did this for us. So, did you pack hippie food or do we have really food?" He teased as he opened up the basket and pulled out the sandwiches.

Bri laughed at his little remark. "I made us some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with some carrot and celery sticks, apple slices, and we have water to drink since its so hot out here. No hippie food this time." She chuckled softly and took the rest of the food out of the basket.

A few hours go by and Jon and Bri spend the day together but this day wasn't over for the two of them yet.

"I have one last surprise for you, Jon. C'mon, get up." Bri stood in front of him and held her out in front of him to help him up.

Jon gripped her hand and pulled the young hippie on top him. "What's your rush, darlin'?"

Bri smiled down at him and kissed his lips softly. "We have to get there before the sun goes down, now c'mon." She got up from his chest and smiled.

Jon followed Bri down the cliff and back to her hippie car. The two of them got inside the car and Brianna was grinning from ear to ear.

"I need you to close your eyes and not open them until I say so." Brianna stated as they drove away from the desert.

"Oh, that sounds kinky, Brianna." Jon stated with a soft chuckle as he put on the blindfold she had given him.

"Shut up, Jon." Bri said as she slapped his arm playfully.

After driving for about an hour Brianna pulled into the parking of a carnival that was in town. Luckily there weren't very many people around which was nice because she knew Jon didn't like being around people and she didn't feel like being bothered by anyone either.

"We're here love. You can take your blindfold off." Bri said as she turned the car off and looked over at Jon.

Jon took off his blindfold and saw they were stopped at a carnival.

"A carnival babe? You brought me here why?"He asked taking off his seatbelt.

"I just, I thought it would be fun to spend the day with you here. We can go home if you don't want to be here. I just, I don't know, I want to have some fun with you love." Bri was starting to ramble again she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Jon exited the car and followed behind Brianna. "Hey, Brianna slow down for a second."

Bri was slightly annoyed and irritated with Jon. She had gone out of her way to plan this whole day for the two of them and she felt like he had purposely put her idea of fun down.

"Slow down? I feel like you don't even want to be here Jon. Y'know, I went out of my way to set up this day for us and you, you just shoot it down. I'm sorry that this was such an inconvenience for you." Bri walked off towards the ferris wheel she wanted to be alone.

Jon sighed as he caught up to Brianna he grabbed the hippie by the shoulder and turned her around to face him. "Brianna, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole okay, that's just who I am. I haven't been to one of these things in years. I'm sorry that I upset you, that wasn't my intension. I just, I don't know how to handle all this romantic lovey dovey shit."

Bri sighed and looked at him. "You're not an asshole Jon, I'm just really clingy. I just thought it would be nice to get to know the real you and not the guy I work with every week. I feel like you and I have this weird connection. We've been through a lot and I just, I don't know I feel as cliche as this sounds, I feel complete whenever I'm with you." After Bri finished speaking she walked off towards the ferris wheel. She gave the worker her ticket and got on one of the empty seats.

Jon let Brianna's words sink in for a moment before he chased after her. He gave the man his ticket and took a seat next to Brianna. The ride soon started and the two of them went around and around a few times. "I like that you're clingy around me. It makes me feel special, like I'm the only guy you want around. I feel that connection too Brianna, it's weird to me because I've never had that in my life. I've never been the type of guy who settles down or has a stable relationship. I've always been the hit it and quit it type but, I just can't be that way with you Brianna. You've actually made me see that I have a heart, a cold black heart, but a heart." Jon let a soft chuckle escape his lips as he moved a few strands of brown hair from her face. He inched closer to her and without hesitation he kissed her deeply and passionately.

Brianna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Jon was scared to be in a relationship and she knew that he had some issues but, she never expected him to open up to her the way he had. All she wanted to do now was show Jon that she was different than Saraya and all the other bimbos he had been with before her.

Before Bri had time to respond to everything Jon had just told her she was being kissed. A soft moan escaped her lips as she kissed Jon back. The two of them sat at the top of the ferris wheel. As they shared their first real kiss a crowd of people began to form. A few people took their phones out and began snapping pictures of the two lovebirds. Bri felt her heart sink as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

She broke the kiss and pulled her phone from her pocket. There it was all over Twitter, a picture of herself and Jon kissing. "Oh God, this is horrible."

**~Tweets~**

**Looks like Brie is dragging another Superstar down. BellaTwins TheDeanAmbrose #Bitch #AmbroseIsMine**

**Awe, I'm so happy for Brie she and Dean are cute together. BellaTwins TheDeanAmbrose #TrueLove**

**What a slut, Dean is just gonna break ur heart sweetie. BeallTwins TheDeanAmbrose #Slut**

**So, that's what #BrieMode is. BellaTwins TheDeanAmbrose**

**Looks like Dean finally associated himself with his own cheap kind BellaTwins TheDeanAmbrose #RingRat #CheapTrash**

As Bri read these hurtful Tweets a few tears fell from her eyes.

"People are so hurtful." She handed Jon the phone and showed him all the hurtful Tweets and hastags people were sending her.

Jon looked through the Tweets and sighed. "Who gives a shit about what these people say Brianna. You and I are happy and noone is going to take that away from us." The ferris wheel stopped and a worker came and opened the door for them. Jon and Bri exited the ride.

Bri sighed and walked off towards the parking lot. This day had been completely ruined for her. Normally she didn't let fans get to her but for some reason today they did. The tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them.

Jon caught up to her and saw that she was crying.

_"Damn it why did she have to be crying?"_ He thought to himself as he stood in front of her.

"Brianna, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"These words, everything those people Tweeted it just it hurt me Jon. Normally, I don't let this sort of stuff get to me but, when they call me a ring rat or a slut it just it gets to me Jon." Bri wiped her eyes and looked down at the ground. She hated being this way.

Jon had no idea how to handle Brianna. He hated it when women cried.

"Let's just get out of here Brianna. I'll help you get your mind off of all this."

**Well here's chapter 5. I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry if this chapter is so short and crappy.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks have gone by since the carnival incident. Brianna was still receiving hate on Twitter and Instagram. To make matters worse, WWE wanted Nicole to use these Tweets and Posts against Bri in their storyline. With Nicole being Nicole, she accepted and they were going to do their first segment later tonight on Raw but, first Bri and Jon had to get through their media day.

**7A.M.**

Brianna rolled over in bed and kissed Jon's cheek. She was honestly so happy to wake up to Jon by her side every day. Sure, he played this unstable lunatic joker on TV but, outside the ring he was a laid back sensitive man who had a heart of gold.

"Time to get up love. We have to get ready for our media day. You and I have radio interviews."

Jon let a low groan escape his lips. He hated radio interviews mostly because they asked him about his personal life and who he was dating and why he wanted to be a wrestler and so on.

"I hate those stupid interviews." He stated as he threw the sheets off his body. "They always ask me about my personal life and shit it's annoying." He stepped out of bed and sighed as he went over to his suitcase and pulled out some clean clothes.

Bri saw that Jon was slightly upset with the way today was already starting off for the two of them. The young hippie got out of bed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know you don't like these media days but, it's good for us. It'll get us more fans and more people will be supportive of us. It's all going to be okay. I'll be right by your side conducting my own interview, and if you get nervous, angry, or anything you can grab my hand. I promise it'll be fine, babe." Brianna smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you, Jon."

As Brianna wrapped her arms around Jon and rested her head on his shoulder the scent of her perfume from the night before took over his nose. He closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"You're right darlin'. I love how calm you are. You always seem to keep my head up and make me feel happy I guess is the word I'm looking for. That's one of the many, many, things I love about you." Jon turned to face Bri and smiled as he looked into her brown hues. "I love you too, Brianna." He kissed her lips softly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Do you think we have time for a quicky?" He asked with a coy smirk.

As much as Brianna wanted to satisfy Jon's sexual desire for her they really didn't have the time they were already running behind schedule.

"Jon, we really don't have time but, I promise you tonight after Raw we'll do something very special."

Jon let a low sigh escape his lips as he pecked Bri's lips once again before speaking.

"Alright, fine but you owe me Bella." He stated with a smirk as he picked up his clean clothes and put them on. He put on his Axe and then his leather jacket. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed before sticking his hands in his coat pocket.

Bri watched as he got dressed she bit down on the inside of her bottom lip as he put on his AXE and then his leather coat. His scent filled the room and it was making her weak in the knees her feelings for this man were growing stronger day by day and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

The hippie walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a long flowing blue skirt and a white sweater that matched. She got dressed and picked her hairbrush and make up bag up from her suitcase and went into the bathroom. She brushed her long brown hair and threw it up into a ponytail. She the applied a little eye shadow and mascara and smiled at herself in the mirror. She sprayed on her Warm Vanilla Perfume and walked out of the bathroom.

Seeing Bri walk out of the bathroom a slight smile formed on Jon's lips as he got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him as her perfume filled his nose. He felt his knees getting weak as he kissed her lips softly. He quickly broke the kiss and whispered into her ear. "The longer you make me wait, the more I ache for you Brianna. I'm going to make you scream tonight." He kissed down her neck before letting Bri go from his grasp. He walked over to her suitcase and handed her his "Unstable" hoodie.

Hearing Jon's words caused Bri to blush slightly. Knowing that he felt the same way she did was a relief. She took his hoodie and put it on. A soft smile formed on her lips because it smelt just like him and she loved that.

"We better get going. I need to stop and get a coffee. Do you want one babe?" She asked swinging her keys around on her finger.

Jon smiled at her and walked over to where she was standing. "Do they just have black coffee at Starbucks?"

Bri let a soft chuckle escape her lips before she replied to him.

"I'm sure they do babe."

The two of them headed to Starbucks and Brianna ordered a Pumpkin Spice Latte while Jon just ordered his black coffee. The ride to the radio station took about an hour and soon the two lovebirds reached their destination.

Jon and Bri walked inside and they were taken to the room to where they do the interviews.

"Remember, Jon I'll be right next to you if you need me."

**Brie's Interview**

"Good morning all of our loyal Starr 98.7 listeners. It's Brad in the morning and I'm in the studio here with WWE Diva Brie Bella. If you're able to go to our website you can see our live web show with Brie right now. Good morning Brie, How are you?"

"Good morning Brad, I'm doing great this morning. I had a little bit of a late start this morning but, I'm glad to be here."

"Well we're glad to have you here. So are you ready to answer all our questions?" Brad asked with a smile.

Brie smiled softly and took a sip of her coffee. "Oh yes, I'm ready."

"So first off let me ask this, There's rumors all over Twitter and Instagram that you are dating the Unstable Lunatic Fringe himself, Are those rumors true?" Brad asked her.

Brie took a moment to reply. She wasn't too sure what to say. She knew Jon didn't want their relationship out in the public and she wanted to be respectful of his wishes but, at the same time part of her wanted the world to know that Dean Ambrose belonged to her and no one was going to take him from her. Moving a few strands of hair from her face she smiled.

"You can't always believe what you read on the internet. We'll just leave it at that." Brie replied with a slight laugh.

"Fair enough. I saw on Raw and Smackdown a few weeks ago that you and Dean have become quit the tag team. What's it like working with Dean?"

"It's a lot of fun working with Dean Ambrose. He's known as this unstable unpredictable lunatic, And I'm this down to Earth hippie free spirit chick But, it's fun working with Dean because he always brings something new whenever he goes out there. He and I were just thrown into this angle a few weeks ago but, the fans love and I love it. It's definitely something new and exciting and I'm curious to see how we can further each other careers."

"When I first saw the two of you together I thought it was a bit odd but, you and Dean seem to mesh well together. So, there's a new season of Total Divas coming out and since you and Daniel are no longer together, I and a lot of fans are curious. Will you be on the next season of Total Divas?"

This was a tough question for Brie Total Divas had been a huge part of her life but now that she was dating Jon and there were other girls on the show Brie felt as if it was time to step down from her hit reality show.

"Well actually, I'm giving you an inside scoop here but, I will no longer be on Total Divas and it's not because Daniel and I broke up, I just think it's time for me to walk away from that life. There's a lot of fresh faces on there. Paige, Rosa, Alicia I think the show will be just fine without me." Brie cleared her throat a little and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, that's going to be hard on a lot of our viewers you were my favorite on that show but, I'm excited to see what Paige and the other girls bring to the show. Speaking of Total Divas, you and your twin sister Nicole are currently feuding, What's it like feuding with your sister? Is it fun? Do you have a lot of real life pent up anger towards Nicole?" Brad asked as he took a sip of his water.

"It's a lot of fun feuding with Nicole. She's such an amazing performer. We've both improved so much in the ring it's just a lot of fun working with her. We had a feud when we first started out in 2008 but it's nothing compared to the one we have now. I wouldn't say it's pent up anger more like frustration."

"Alright ladies and gentleman that's all the time we have with Brie Bella. If you're in the Houston area tonight be sure to pick up your tickets for Monday Night Raw live from the AT&T arena. Thank you for joining us Brie."

"Thanks for having me Brad." Brie took off her headset and once the webcam was off she stood up from the chair she was sitting in and stretched as she walked over to where Jon was.

"Hey beautiful, how was your interview? You looked great by the way."

Bri smiled at Jon's words as she pecked his lips softly before sitting down next to him.

"It was alright. I got asked a lot of personal questions which was very annoying." She took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

"I told ya' they were gonna ask a bunch of personal questions and shit. They always do. It probably didn't help that you had my hoodie on the entire interview either."

Brianna looked down at herself and then leaned her head against the back of the wall.

"Oh my gosh, no wonder he kept asking about you. I feel like such an idiot." She pulled the zipper up and down and sighed.

"You're not an idiot darlin'. You were just in a rush. It happens to the best of us. Who knows maybe next time when we do one of these interviews I'll be in a 'Brie Mode' shirt." Jon stated with a chuckle as he let his blue hues lock onto her brown ones.

Once again Bri smiled at his words and looked into Jon's crystal blue orbs he was trying to make her feel better which was very sweet.

"You're such a goofball but, that's what I love about you. Thank you for making me feel better. You better get to your interview."

Jon stuck his tongue out at Brianna and then got up from the bench he was sitting at.

"Ugh, fine. I'll see you in a bit babe."

He bent down and kissed her cheek softly.

**Dean's Interview**

"Good morning all our loyal Starr 98.7 listeners it's Brad once again and I'm now being joined here in the studio by Dean Ambrose. Once again you can tune into our live webcam show right now or if you are unable to visit the website at this moment then be sure to check it out later to see our interview with Dean Ambrose and the one with Brie Bella. Good morning Dean. How's it going?"

"Hey man, it's going pretty good." Dean stated as he moved around in the chair he was sitting in.

"Alright, so let's get this interview started. So, I know your not one who keeps up with Social Media but, there's some rumors going around that you and Brie are dating. Can you put those rumors to rest or maybe elaborate on them."

Dean sighed a little and ran his fingers through his hair before replying to Brad's question.

"See this exactly why I don't use Twitter or Email or any of that shit. It's nothing but a bunch of pointless rumors and who's dating who. It's just childish and stupid. Like I'm a very private guy so I don't need the fans getting into my personal life. What you see every week on Raw and Smackdown is what you get that's it." Dean stated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So, Are you and Brie dating or is it just for show?" Brad asked again wanting a direct answer.

Dean sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Look if you keep pestering me about it I'm going to get very angry. So, I'll put it like this, I am tied down and the woman I'm with is amazing I'm like a moth to a flame with her. Now, what's your next question?" Dean was growing slightly annoyed with this interview.

"What's it like working with Brie Bella? Does she bring that element of surprise or is she a buzz kill?" Brad asked.

Dean sighed and moved around in the chair again.

"It's um, it's a lot of fun working with Brie. She's very beautiful and very talented."

"Did it shock you when they put you in a storyline with Brie? I mean you don't seem like the type of guy to be in a relationship storyline."

"Uh, yeah it shocked me a little bit but, um I'm actually really happy to be working with Brie. I'm the type of guy who will try anything once so when they approached me and asked me about it I told them I was more then willing to do it."

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have with Dean Ambrose. Thanks for coming in today."

"Yeah, thanks for having me man." Dean threw off his headset and walked back out to where Brianna was.

"That was the worse interview ever." Jon stated as he walked over to Brianna and hugged her.

"What happened, love?" She asked hugging him back.

"The guy just got a little too personal with me and it pissed me off. Let's just get out of here, babe."

Brianna could tell Jon was upset so the two of them left the radio station in silence. Once the two of them entered the car Bri broke the awkward silence between them.

"So, what all did Brad say that got under your skin love?"

"He just kept asking me about you and if we were dating and it just really got under my skin." Jon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair while their driver took them back to their hotel.

Brianna leaned over and rested her head on Jon's shoulder.

"I know that can be annoying babe but, at least you didn't snap on him." She stated as she rubbed his knuckles.

The rest of the car ride was silent. The two of them arrived at their hotel room and grabbed their bags and headed to the arena for Raw.

**Monday Night Raw**

Bri and Jon arrived at the arena and were receiving all kinds of glares from their co workers. They made their way to the locker rooms and Bri sighed knowing they both had to go their separate ways for the time being.

"I'll see you in a little bit babe, Try and put that smile back on your face." Jon stated as he pecked her lips softly. "I love you."

Bri smiled slightly and kissed Jon back.

"I love you too, dear. See you soon." She took her bags and made her way into the Divas Locker room.

**Divas Lockeroom**

"Well, Well, Well look who it is. Ms. I'm living a fairytale herself. Tell me Brie, has Dean told you why he left me?" Paige asked as she started brushing her raven colored hair.

Brie shook her head and put her bags in one of the open lockers. "Yes, he told me you cheated on him with Dolph and Randy. How pathetic can you be? Dean is a really great guy and you just threw him away like he was nothing."

Paige stood up from the bench she was sitting on and walked over to where Brie was standing.

"I did not cheat on him. He's got it all twisted. He cheated on me with Emma! And I'm the pathetic one look at you, dating my sloppy seconds. The only reason you're in this little storyline with him is because you're fucking him! And for the record, Dean is nothing and he will always be nothing but useless trash! Just like you, Rachet Twin."

Normally Brie tried to keep everything professional and didn't let that sort of stuff get to her but, when Paige not only called Brianna names but her man as well, all hell was about to break loose. Brie slapped Paige hard across the face and then without any warning she tackled her causing the young Brit to hit the lockers.

"Get off me! You stupid bitch! Someone help me!" Paige yelled.

Layla and Summer Rae heard the commotion from outside the locker room and they came rushing in.

"What the hell is going on?" Layla asked as she pulled Brie off of Paige.

"Let me go Layla, now!" Brie stated in a pissed off tone.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell us what happened."

"I'm not telling you anything, now let me go before I beat the shit out of you and that little blonde bitch too."

Layla let Brie go and Brie exited the locker room still seeing red she was ready to kill the next person who even looked at her wrong.

Dean sat in the male locker room with his head in his hands he had a lot on his mind tonight. Normally he was focused all about work the second he arrived at the arena but, today his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about the media day he did this morning and how they kept bugging him about Brie.

"Yo, Dean did ya' hear me?" Roman asked.

Hearing Roman's voice Dean snapped from his thoughts and looked over at him.

"No, man sorry my mind was else where. What's up?"

"Brie just got in a fight with Paige. I guess Paige brought up some shit from the past and it pissed Brie off and she just went crazy."

A soft smile formed on Dean's lips as he heard Roman mention that Brie had gotten into a fight with Paige, he stood up from the bench he had been sitting on and finished taping his wrists up before replying to Roman.

"Good, it's about time someone kicked Paige's ass. Do you know where Brie went I've gotta run a few things by her before the show starts." Dean questioned.

"I think Layla said she went to the park lot you can check there."

**Parking Lot**

Brianna stood out in the parking lot she was standing against one of the production crates her long brown chestnut hair was blowing in the breeze of the night. Letting a soft sigh escape her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't believe she had gotten into a fight with Paige.

Sighing once more Bri sat on top of the crate and looked out at the parking lot smiling as the cars started to pile in. More Superstars and Divas were arriving along with some fans. Bri really didn't want to do the show tonight. She didn't want to get embarrassed again by Nicole, she didn't want to have her match, she didn't want to do anything but beat the living hell out of Paige.

Bri checked the time on her phone and saw that it was almost time for Raw to start, getting down from the crate she walked back into the arena and ran into Bryan.

"Well look who it is Ms. I'm in love with a psycho. Tell me, Are you the only he fools around with?"

_"Really, Is this conversation really happening again?"_ Brianna thought to herself as she walked past Bryan not wanting to say anything to him.

Bryan grabbed Bri by the arm and pushed her back against the nearby cement wall.

"Where do you think you're going, Bri? I'm not done talking to you." He stated as he brought his forearm up to her neck pinning her to the wall.

Brianna looked up at Bryan with sheer terror in her eyes. She had no idea what he was going to do to her. She really needed to get over her fear of him, he was a lot smaller than her after all.

"Yeah, well I'm done talking to you. I have nothing to say to you! You're the one who let me go and I'm moving on with my life so, I suggest you do the same."

Not giving Bryan time to respond the young hippie brought her knee up to his crotch and hit him where it hurts, as he reached down in pain she escaped and ran towards the Divas locker room.

In her escape towards the Diva's locker room. She ran into Dean.

"Easy, toots, What's your rush?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just, I don't want to be here tonight Dean. I don't want to deal with Nicole, or Paige, or anyone. I just want to go home with you." Brie sighed and placed her hands on Dean's chest.

"What's gotten into you tonight babe? What happened in the locker room with Paige?" He asked brushing some of her chestnut hair from her face.

Brie sighed and looked up into his blue hues and smiled a little. Those blue hues always made her smile and feel better.

"She was talking shit about you, Dean and it pissed me off so I beat her ass."

A soft chuckle escaped Deans lips as he looked down at her.

"C'mon we have a segment to do and then we can get the hell out of here."

***Monday Night Raw***

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to Monday Night Raw. Michael Cole here alongside JBL and Jerry The King Lawler. We you take you now to the ring now with Nikki Bella."

***Promo***

"For weeks all I've been hearing is why Nikki why did you turn on your sister? I turned on her because I was tired of being in het shadow. But, it looks like she's found someone to replace me. Someone who's a little unstable. You see WWE Universe, I have a little picture that'll just warm your hearts."

Nikki waved her hand towards the tron that was now blown up with a picture of Brie and Dean kissing on a Ferris wheel.

"Awe, isn't that sweet? Little Brianna found herself a lunatic. That makes me sick!"

Before Nikki had a chance to speak again Brie's music hit and she came charging to the ring. She slid into the ring and threw a couple of punches at Nikki.

Brie picked up the mic and began to speak.

"I'm sick of this shit, Nicole! I want a match, but not just any match, or no, I want an intergender I Quit match. Me and Dean vs. you and Seth at the Royal Rumble. I'll give you one week to respond." Brie dropped the mic and walked out of the ring.

"Did you hear that King, an intergender I Quit Match, I wonder if Nikki is going to accept." Cole stated into her headset.

Bri walked backstage and into the locker room. She grabbed her bags and headed out towards the parking lot where Jon was waiting.

"Hey sexy, Ready to go?" He asked as he threw one of her suitcases in the trunk.

Brianna nodded her head and threw the rest of her bags into the trunk and smiled.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here and go relive some stress." She winked and got into the car.

"I like the way you think babe, let's get the hell outta' here." Jon got into the car and smirked as he leaned over and kissed Brianna's lips softly.

**Here's Chapter 6 Sorry it took so long to update. I've been kinda blah with this story lately.**


End file.
